


Responsible Actions

by Aloja



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A lot of kissing, Crowley is a Softie, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other, fathers, godfathers, raising a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloja/pseuds/Aloja
Summary: Aziraphale wished there was a way for him to live with Crowley and keep all his books. But maybe saving the world and getting his wish was asking for too much and  he should just drop it.Except he couldn’t.





	Responsible Actions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I haven't posted anything in a while, but after watching Good Omens, I just had to.  
> Please be advised that I absolutely suck with British?English? English? So please, don't judge me there.  
> I also didn't read the book, so a lot of the characteristics here aren't accurate. 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

Responsible Actions

 

Maybe Aziraphale wasn’t completely happy with the state of his bookshop. Not that he wasn’t grateful that all his precious books were saved, and that he got a few bonuses. But now a certain offer stood no longer.

“ _You can stay at my place_.” Crowley had told him, when he reminded him bitterly that his bookshop was toast.

Yes. He was overwhelmingly miserable at the time that he didn’t even consider the idea, but as he was heading to his place to take one last look and see if any of his books had miraculously survived, he started thinking about how nice it would actually be to live with someone else. To not live alone. To live with someone who knew exactly who he was.

To live with Crowley.

He felt terribly. His prized possessions were safe; yet here he was, feeling a hint of disappointment.

He wished there was a way for him to live with Crowley and keep all his books. But maybe saving the world and getting his wish was asking for too much and he should just drop it.

Except he couldn’t.

Sometimes Aziraphale envied the humans for they were able to sleep, waste time, escape their thoughts even if temporarily. Here he was, stuck with these silly billy ideas with nowhere to escape.

The only way for him to sleep was to induce sleeping by blacking out, and so he took out all his vintage drinks and just poured them down his throat.

The ideas that came to him in the process were even sillier, like those of a little child.

God.

He just decided to shake his head and keep pouring them, speeding up the process to reach his goal.

He kept chugging and chugging, not even stopping to enjoy the flavour, the feeling, the dizziness...

 

 

 

 

When he finally woke up, he found himself on the floor, his whole body felt sore. His head felt like it was about to explode into tiny itty bitty bits and become one with the universe.

Thankfully now, he was not human. He didn’t have to suffer a hangover or nurse on bitter remedies. He just filled up his empty bottles again, busied himself with returning them to their respectful shelves.

The thoughts were back, and so in a hasty moment, he picked up the phone.

“Angel!!!” Crowley’s high-pitched shout was somehow a comfort.

“Oh, yes, hello.”

“What you up to? celebrating saving the damned universe by reading books?”

“Well, actually... I wanted to discuss your offer.”

“Offer?” he could practically see Crowley’s eyebrow arching from his tune. he’s heard it enough times that he could just  _know_ the facial expression that accompanied it.

“Oh, yes. About staying with you.” he said, chuckling nervously.

Crowley didn’t respond to that.

“I know my bookshop is in good condition and all. But I was wondering... I have this strange feeling. Well, it is stupid. I don’t know how to explain it. It’s like—“

Crowley didn’t let him finish, “Of course, Aziraphale! You’re always welcome in my hellish place. The plants miss you.”

“With the way you treat them? I am sure.”

“Yeah yeah,” he clearly didn’t appreciate that, “They miss your angelic protective presence.”

Wait... there was no way it could be this easy, could it?

“Aziraphale?”

“hmm?”

“When are you coming?” Crowley asked.

God, really? It was this simple? Nothing ever was that simple.

“When would suit you?”

“You can come this instant. I’m bored out of my mind. I could use the company.”

He took a deep breath. “This instant it is.”

 

 

***

 

 

All he took with him was a suitcase full of books.

It was all he needed before he could knock on the demon’s door.

The door swung open. Crowley smiled at him playfully “Welcome to my kingdom, angel!”

“Oh.” he smiled back, and Crowley pulled the suitcase from his hand.

“Come in, come in.”

His flat was spotless, as it always was. For a demon, Crowley was definitely too obsessed with being neat.

“Would you like to eat?” Crowley shouted from the guest room where he went to set Aziraphale’s suitcase down.

“That would be superb.”

“Take out?”

“Sure.”

Crowley came out, strutting in his black suit. He looked gorgeous as he always did in those tight black pants, “Anything in particular?”

“Chinese would be nice.” Aziraphale said nervously as he pretended to stare at the flat, sitting down on the white sofa.

“Excellent choice. I’m in the mood for a stupid cookie to give me some words of wisdom.” he laughed sarcastically at his own words. It was endearing.

“We’re clearly lacking in wisdom from heaven and hell. A stupid cookie will certainly do a better job.”

Crowley gasped, sitting in front of him. “Aziraphale! Making fun of heaven now?”

“Well,” he shook his head, “It’s only sensible, they’ve made a joke out of themselves all on their own.”

“Agreed. First order, goddamned fortune cookies.”

He was still coming to terms with using these words, but he could not see the point of refraining from them any more after everything that’s happened, so he said nothing.

“You alright?” Crowley asked with concerned eyes.

“Oh. Yes.”

“Listen, I know with everything that’s happened, you may not be comfortable being on your own. I mean, the world has literally shifted and nobody in the world but you and I, and well, those kids, know what it feels like.”

He looked at him struggle to get the words out.

“Point is, angel, you’ll always have me to keep you company. Shut all these thoughts out. Forget about them, even for a few seconds.”

He was speechless, Crowley had just arrived at this sensible conclusion in what? Less than a minute into their phone call?

He wanted to tell him that he was fine, really. He just wanted to be with him. But that was absurd. So he just nodded. That wasn’t considered a lie, right? He just didn’t correct him.

Oh fuck. It  _was_  a lie. But he couldn’t get himself to say otherwise.

“Fortune cookies coming right up.” Crowley said cheerfully as he put the phone against his ear.

“Thank you, Crowley. Really.” he said as he bit his cheek.

“What are friends for, angel?” Crowley said like it was nothing.

It wasn’t nothing.

 

At least not to him.

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

 

 

It was strangely comfortable as it always was when Aziraphale was in the company of the demon. Even normal acts like eating were so much more fun when they were together.

The food somehow was even more delicious.

Crowley had put some music on randomly, which made the silence more comfortable as well.

“Time for the cookies!” he said like an excited little child as he took one and broke it in half, “hmmm”

“What does it say?” Aziraphale asked curiously.

“Responsibility is coming, and responsible actions will lead to happiness.” he read out loud in unamused tune.

“But that’s good!”

“We just saved the universe! What more do I have to be responsible for?” He tsked.

It was adorable that he was taking it this seriously. He reached out for the other cookie, breaking it and pulling the paper out. “Let yourself enjoy the moment, dance as the world sways you along.” Well, that was silly.

“Hmm.” Crowley pressed his lips together like he was contemplating. “How come you get to dance, and I get responsibilities?”

Aziraphale nodded “doesn’t seem fair indeed. How about we share both? the responsibilities and the dancing. How does that sound?” He smiled proudly.

“Sounds magnificent, Angel.” Crowley smiled softly.

God, he really did incredible things to his poor heart.

He didn’t like the taste of fortune cookies, but he didn’t want it to go to waste so he decided to just eat it.

While he was munching on it, the music suddenly changed to an upbeat song, the kind that made you dance unconsciously.

Crowley’s face lit up, “The dancing!”

He knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

“The cookie!” the demon stood up, “What was it? Dance as the world sways along?” He reached a hand to him, “Come on, angel!”

Oh no.

He smiled awkwardly, “I only know one dance and it’s way out of style, Crowley! I’m sorry but I will sit this one out.”

“You said we’d to it together!” He said like he’d just been betrayed. “If you’re not doing the fun part, how do I know you’ll do the hard one then?”

God, he forgot how dramatic Crowley could be sometimes.

It was  _just_  a dance.

He took his hand as he sighed. “Fine then.”

“It’s alright if you don’t know! Just copy me!” Crowley said as he pulled him into the empty side of his living room.

He let go of his hand and started dancing, snapping his fingers along with the beat.

Aziraphale copied him, well... he  _tried_  to.

He at least had a reason to stare at him now, six thousand years and he still couldn’t get enough of his demonic face. It was just so...  _mesmerizing_.

He laughed as Crowley took both his hands and jumped excitedly like the precious thing that he was. Oh. This was fun.

This was so much better than being by himself at the bookshop.

by the time the song started to fade out, he was thankful; he knew he was embarrassing himself, even though the demon didn’t seem to care or judge his severe lack of skill.

The music that was playing now was soft like a whisper, and he was heading to the sofa when the demon reached out and pulled his arm towards him. He landed right in front of his face.

Crowley whispered, “Oh, let’s dance to this too.”

Aziraphale swallowed nervously; their faces were too close. “I… I don’t know how to slow dance.”

“Just follow my lead.” Crowley said as he took the angel’s right hand and placed it on his slender hip and placed his left one on his shoulder before he did the same.

Aziraphale shuddered as Crowley’s fingers touched his hip, and he looked down in an attempt to hide his frustrated expression.

Crowley was moving their bodies slowly, for some reason breathing was not an involuntary task now.

“Crowley..” he whispered, “I really don’t think—“

Crowley interrupted him, resting their foreheads together, “Shhh… Please.”

He couldn’t say no to please. He prided himself in his manners.

Crowley’s forehead was no longer touching him, and that was a relief.

Still, this was too hard, he could feel the demon’s gaze fixated on him, and he slowly raised his head to look back at him.

Crowley gave him a little smile, “We do deserve this, don’t we?”

Aziraphale couldn’t speak.

“Something peaceful, something nice.”

It  _was_  nice.  _but also horrifying._

“I guess we do.” he managed to say.

“Aziraphale.” Crowley said, looking him in the eyes like he was lost.

He felt his hip being abandoned, and Crowley’s hand was now caressing his cheek gently. “Can I?” He almost looked scared.

He wasn’t sure what Crowley was asking exactly. He had some ideas, but he really wasn’t sure. He would say yes to anything Crowley asked with that sad glimpse in his eyes.

“Yes.” He nodded, and Crowley’s other hand was over his other cheek in a second before he pulled him closer and kissed him.

Holy fuck.

He was so glad he didn’t understand, because knowing himself he would have probably lost the ability to speak at that moment.

God, this was so nice. It was so nice.

Crowley was an excellent, gentle kisser.

It felt like the yearning that has been hiding for thousands of years was now being fed, and he let himself sigh audibly against Crowley’s lips, his own hands gently tightening on the demon’s slender waist.

“Fuck me!” Crowley said loudly, and Aziraphale’s eyes went wide and maybe a little terrified at that.

“Oh, no, no!” Crowley said quickly, “Not literally! Just a figure of speech.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale said, relief washing over him.

Crowley looked weirdly awkward, he’d never seen him like that before, so Aziraphale summoned all the courage he had and pulled him back again for another kiss.

The demon moaned in surprise.

Aziraphale would be lying if he said he knew exactly what was happening, but he honestly couldn’t give a  _damn_.

He was busy being lost in this intimate proximity of Crowley. This just felt right.

Felt like faith. Felt like a prayer, answered.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” He pulled away to say before he kissed Crowley back again. His words seemed to have some sort of effect cause the demon pulled him and pushed him against the wall.

Somehow he didn’t mind the manhandling, especially when the demon pushed his body against his.

Oh. Oh, this felt  _better_  than heaven.

“Tell me,” Crowley said, pulling away and looking at him intensely, “Tell me, angel, since when did you want this?”

Aziraphale swallowed. He should’ve kept his mouth shut but it was too late now, Crowley’s snake shaped pupils were fixated on him, expectant.

“Since... Since the church. The Nazis. When you saved me and my… books.” he was pretty sure his voice was shaking. But he was so nervous. He had no idea if he was doing the right thing or ruining everything.

“Oh angel, I’ll always be there to save you, you and your stupid books.”

Aziraphale smiled nervously, “That’s good to know.”

“I thought this would never happen.” Crowley whispered fervently against his ear, his thumb tracing an invisible line over Aziraphale’s jawline.

The air that left Crowley’s lips sent a shiver down Aziraphale’s spine, and he opened his lips to let out a breath and a small moan.

“But it’s happening.” The demon said, nuzzling his face in his neck, “Here you are, between my arms. My angel.”

Aziraphale let out a shameful moan at the last word as he struggled to say the demon’s name.

“What?”

“You’re... You’re torturing me!” he said weakly.

“I’m a demon after all.” Crowley bit into his neck lightly.

“Not with me, you’re not.” Aziraphale said and pulled Crowley gently by his hair until he was looking at him in confusion. “More kisses.” Aziraphale said, feeling his cheeks burn red.

“Anything you want.” Crowley obliged, diving in for a more intense kiss and everything else in the world ceased to exist as Crowley pulled at his lip with his teeth.

It was just Crowley, and he was all that he needed.

He was enough.

Aziraphale lost sense of time, they were probably kissing for hours before Crowley’s phone started to and he groaned in frustration, “Who the hell would that be?!”

“It’s okay, go answer it.” Aziraphale smiled softly and Crowley’s expression softened in return.

He felt so hollow when Crowley’s body wasn’t pushing against him anymore, and he slowly dragged himself towards the sofa and threw himself on it.

He was intoxicated by Crowley’s lips. God, they were doing wonders.

Crowley came back after a minute, looking baffled, “That little shit!”

Aziraphale stood up, “What is it?”

“The antichrist’s father was on the phone.”

“Oh?” Aziraphale raised his eyebrows, “Is something the matter with the boy?”

“He told his parents I’m a nanny.” Crowley seemed insulted.

“Well, you were, for eleven years!”

“That’s not the point!” Crowley said as he sat down next to him, “His parents are going away for a week or so, and he told them they could drop him at _my_  place.”

“Oh!” Aziraphale almost shouted, “That’s exciting!”

“It most definitely is  _not_!”Crowley was almost scolding him.

“Well, of course it is!” Aziraphale was confused. Why not spend time with the little boy now? It wasn’t like they had jobs anymore, and Aziraphale was dreading the emptiness that was going to inevitably drag in. “I’ll take care of him! You won’t even notice that he’s here.”

Crowley sighed and looked away, like he didn’t even want to have this conversation.

“Crowley! Come on, your fortune cookie said there would be a responsibility that you must take on!”

“The fortune cookie, really, angel? You’re using that now?” Crowley scuffed.

“Well...” he felts his cheeks turn red, “Mine turned out pretty well... don’t you think?”

Crowley shook his head but Aziraphale knew he was trying to hide a smile, “It was pretty great.”

“Maybe something great will come out of this, too?” Aziraphale said encouragingly.

“Eh, fine!” Crowley exhaled before he stood up to go back to his office, “I’ll tell him to drop the little shit off, but if there is any weird business, that’s on you!”

“Yes, yes! I’ll handle it!” Aziraphale said quickly, feeling thrilled just thinking that he had something to do.

 

——-

 

 “Oh yes, look at how beautiful you are! You’re magnificent!” Aziraphale said as he was watering the plants.

He heard Crowley yelling from the kitchen, “Stop being nice to the plants, angel!”

“Pffft,” he whispered, “He’s terrible to you, isn’t he? Don’t worry now, I’m here lovelies.”

Crowley’s plants really were a work of art, so exquisite and big, and very, very green.

They didn’t talk about what happened, or what it meant, if it meant anything at all.

Aziraphale was scared to talk about it, because he really, really wanted it to mean  _something_.

The doorbell rang and he practically ran to it, squealing, “He’s here! he’s here!”

“Hold on to your panties.” he heard Crowley say.

He opened the door with a wide smile, Adam and his father were standing there, his dog on a leash which he held in one hand, and a bag in the other.

“Welcome!”

The boy’s father pushed him in with a little embarrassed smile, “I’m sorry for dropping him on such a short notice. My mother’s in the hospital, she doesn’t live in Tadfield. My wife and I will be busy with her and a hospital really is no place for a kid. And well, all of his friends are grounded so they couldn’t have any visitors.” He said apologetically.

“Oh please! Mr. Adam’s father! We’re absolutely delighted to be of help. I’m sorry about your mother.”

“Thank you. Adam told us so much about you, and how Mr. Crowley is actually a nanny. Well, sure, at first I was like, a male nanny? huh.” He chuckled, “But then my wife told me that this was pretty close minded. I guess she’s right. It doesn’t have anything to do with gender now, does it?” He smiled.

“Absolutely.” He heard Crowley say as he put a hand over his shoulder, “Adam will be in good hands here.”

“Thank you, thank you! Well, I gotta go now. Adam! you be good, okay, boy? Don’t let Dog get into any trouble, understand?”

“Understand, dad.” Adam said like he was bored out of his mind and pulled his dog inside.

“Well, goodbye then!” It looked like he wanted to give Aziraphale a hug, but then he shook his head, shrugged, and just left.

“Strange man.” Aziraphale said with a small smile before he turned to look at the demon.

“He’s been raising the antichrist. Cut him some slack.” Crowley shrugged and followed the boy inside.

Aziraphale closed the door and followed him.

“Now, first rule, I will kill you if that dog takes a dump in my flat.”

Adam pet his dog’s head, “You don’t have to worry about Dog, he’s well trained and he’s a really, really good boy.”

Aziraphale smiled and almost reached a hand to pat the dog before he remembered suddenly that he was a hell hound. He shivered. God. “He is a cute dog.” he said instead.

“What’s the second rule?” Adam asked.

“Well, that’s it. Just keep my flat clean.” Crowley groaned and sat down. The dog immediately jumped over his lap and started licking his face.

Aziraphale smiled, “How sweet! He likes you!”

“Shut up, angel.” Yet he didn’t push the dog away and just started petting him with no expression on his face whatsoever.

He liked him too. Aziraphale knew it, even if the demon won’t admit it.

It made sense. They were both hell creatures after all. Perhaps they shared a sense of kinship.

“You know, not all my friends are grounded, Pepper’s mom is actually pretty nice. But I just wanted to hang with a demon. See what it’s like.” Adam smirked.

“Dumb move, kid.” Crowley said, “You see, demons can do all sorts of punishments a human can’t do.” Crowley took his sunglasses off to reveal his yellow eyes.

Aziraphale laughed nervously, “He’s joking, he’s just joking, Adam.” 

“It’s fine.” Adam said, “I’m not planning on doing anything  _bad_ , even though I don’t know what bad is for a demon.”

“A smart mouth, too.” Crowley said as he pushed the dog aside and stood up, “See, this is your fault.” He said to Aziraphale before he went to his room.

Aziraphale took a deep breath and turned towards the boy, “Want to go get some ice-cream?”

Adam’s face lit up, “Are there really 37 flavours of ice-cream?”

“Oh, young boy, I know just the place.” Aziraphale smiled and reached his hand to Adam, who jumped instantly to take it, “Come on, Dog, let’s go! My friends are gonna be so jealous!”

 

 

 

****

 

 

Aziraphale really had fun with the kid. Adam even called him Dad by mistake on the third day of his stay and Crowley made fun of him for a whole hour until Aziraphale threatened to go back to the bookshop if he didn’t stop. That stopped him immediately and he even made him an herbal tea to calm him down.

For Aziraphale, that was the cutest darn mistake. In all his existence, he had never thought about being a father, but taking care of Adam was warming his heart.

Nothing happened again with Crowley. He didn’t know if it was because the kid was there, or if that was also a mistake. The idea scared him.

He tucked Adam in, after he told him a very real historical story that he had witnessed himself.

He waited 10 minutes just to make sure the boy was sound asleep, then he tiptoed towards Crowley’s room.

He knocked at his door lightly, and when he didn’t answer, he opened it. Crowley was lying on his bed with a book in his hands.

“Hey.” He whispered.

“Angel!” Crowley said.

“Shhh!” He said as he shut the door behind him. “Adam just went to sleep.”

“For hell’s sake.” The demon sighed, “Now I can’t talk in my own bed!”

“No, you can talk.” He said as he sat down on the bed, “Just not when he’s asleep. He’s young, you know? It’s very important for growing humans to get a good night’s sleep.”

“You read that on Parenting for Dummies, did ya?”

“How did you know?” Aziraphale was shocked.

“Wow.”

Aziraphale swallowed, trying to think of words that weren’t too awkward or too desperate.

“What is it?” Crowley asked in concern.

“Could I…” he let out a long breath, “Stay here tonight?”

A huge grin took over Crowley’s face, “Oh angel. Why so nervous?”

“I’ll just go.” He said quickly, but the demon grabbed his hand. “Oh, you’re not going anywhere. Come, come set here.” He tapped on the space next to him, and Aziraphale obeyed.

Crowley handed him the book he was reading, “If you’ll be kind enough and read this out loud. My eyes were starting to hurt.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale was happy. Crowley and a book at the same time? This was one of the best moments of his life.

He started reading, and he received an occasional amused  _Ah_  or  _Oh_  here and there, sometimes even a laugh, and sometimes a disapproving grunt.

It was the most fun he had in ages.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

When Aziraphale opened his eyes, the sun was shining through the curtains and he looked around in terror.

He fell asleep.

How could that be? He had never once fell asleep unless he had personally induced it. The demon was sleeping next to him, and he was scared shitless. What happened to them? Did somebody attack them?

It certainly didn’t look like it. Because Crowley looked so peaceful as he breathed softly.

He shook him until he groaned, “What?”

“Crowley! We were asleep!” He grabbed him hard. “What happened?”

“What?” Crowley stood up and yawned. “Oh.” He seemed to realize what was happening all at once, judging from the expression on his face.

“How could this happen?” Aziraphale looked around suspiciously.

“I think I know.” Crowley bit his lower lip. “I’ve heard about this happening, but I thought it was just rumors.”

“Heard about what happening?”

“Well…” Crowley looked at the ceiling like he was trying to avoid his eyes, “That when heavenly, and well, hellish, creatures are feeling peaceful and safe, they can fall asleep.”

“I feel peaceful and safe everyday at my bookshop!” Aziraphale argued.

“No, angel.” Crowley said as he placed his palm gently against Aziraphale’s chest, “Peaceful here.”

Aziraphale looked down at the demon’s hand and gulped. “Oh.”

“We can sleep!” Crowley said happily. “Oh! Thank heavens or whatever the fuck it is! We don’t have to stay up every night getting bored out of our minds. This is a miracle.”

“You feel peaceful with me?” Aziraphale put his hand over the demon’s hand and pressed them against his own chest.

“Of course.” Crowley smiled softly. “Apparently you do too.”

“Apparently.” He murmured and leaned in to kiss Crowley, and he kissed him back.

He felt a huge relief. Okay, Crowley didn’t think that was a mistake, or else why would he engage in the same activity again. Right?

He sneaked a peak to the clock on Crowley’s nightstand, it was 10am, he pulled away quickly. “Oh, sorry, I have to make breakfast for Adam.”

“Really?” Crowley groaned.

“Yes, nutrition is very important, it says so in the dummy book!”

“I bet it does.” Crowley whispered under his breath and got up, pulling Aziraphale’s arm with him “Fine, I’ll help you.”

“Me, Pancakes. You, juice.” He said as he started heating the pan on the oven.

The demon started talking to himself, complaining, if he had to guess.

It was quiet for a few minutes.

“I’m taking Adam to an amusement park today.”

“Fun.” Crowley said as he poured the juice he had just made into three glasses. “I’ll come.”

Aziraphale turned to look at him. “You don’t have to.”

“I like amusement parks.” He shrugged, “One of the best things humanity has ever come up with. With my help, of course. Oh, terrorizing your own self for a rush of Adrenaline. Genius, really.”’

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Aziraphale had his doubts about Crowley spending time willingly with the boy, but everything turned out okay.

More than okay. Crowley and Adam took every ride together while he volunteered to stay with Dog. Even when Adam assured him Dog would never leave, he didn’t want Adam’s father coming back to pick him only to find that they had lost his son’s dog.

He was brave enough to play with the dog now. He seemed harmless, really. Perhaps Adam’s powers really turned him into a normal dog. Well, not normal, super intelligent. But a dog, nonetheless.

He bought chips for the two of them as he waited for them to get off a ride, and Adam’s face looked so bright when he handed it to them. “This is the best day of my life!”

“Agreed, kid.” Crowley had stopped calling him “Little shit” after three games today. Progress!

“What do you want to play now?” Aziraphale asked.

“Actually, I’m alright.” He said as he sat on the bench behind them. “I want to stay with Dog a little. You two should go together.”

“Oh no.” Aziraphale smiled.

“Why not?” Crowley nudged him, “Come on angel, it’ll be fun!”

“I just.. I just…”

“Come on, angel!” It was Adam now, pleading. “I want you to have fun too!”

God, he really had a weakness for that kid. “Alright then.”

“The haunted house? Or a rollercoaster?” Crowley said.

“How about the Ferris wheel?” He forced a smile.

“Boring.” The demon said, “You pick, kid.”

Adam seemed to enjoy this, he thought for a second before he said, “Haunted house!”

That was just evil. He really was the antichrist.

 “You’ll be safe with me.” Crowley winked before he walked away and Aziraphale followed him, groaning internally.

The haunted house looked silly, a few skeletons here and there hanged over the entrance, sprayed with what looked like blood.

 It was going to be okay.

As soon as they walked in, the sound of loud screaming penetrated his skull and he shivered. Some creepy music was playing, and the lights were red and very, very dim.

He reached out and held Crowley’s hand, and the demon looked at him and raised an eyebrow that he chose to ignore.

It was okay, after all, he knew that everything here was fake, he knew it was designed to scare humans, and he was an angel; none of this should scare him.

Except it did.

A few hallways in what looked like an abandoned cave, he started to breathe normally again.

A green, disfigured face came at him out of nowhere, and he let out a loud scream as he pushed his body behind Crowley’s and the demon laughed so hard that he fell on the floor. “God, your face!”

“It’s not funny!” Aziraphale said as he stared at the green thing until it disappeared.

“But it is.” Crowley continued laughing and Aziraphale felt his blood boil. Like it wasn’t enough that he was forced into this, now he was the butt of a joke.

Crowley was still on the floor, and he decided to just leave him there and keep going. He would just get out of this place, yeah, he would just walk very quickly and only look at the way. Not the creepy walls or the skulls or the spiders. Yeah, he could do that. Of course he could do that.

He heard the demon call out to him and that only made his anger grow, he started walking even faster as he looked behind to make sure Crowley hadn’t caught up with him yet.

That was stupid, clearly, because when he turned to look at the way, a strange animal was jumping abnormally towards him, he screamed until his throat hurt as he attempted to run, his body wasn’t reacting the way it should and somehow he tripped, fell, his face smashed against the concrete floor.

And god, it hurt.

Every bone in his body ached and his palms were full of cuts, he heard Crowley call out to him again, it sounded like he was panicking.

He wanted to get up, save the tiny bits of dignity he had left before Crowley saw him like this, but he couldn’t. Even the animal spoke now. “I’m so sorry sir, are you alright?”

“I’m… I’m fine.” He said, pushing against the floor until he was able to sit up on his knees. He forced a smile “I’m good. Thank you.”

“Sir, you’re bleeding! The brown animal said. Was he supposed to be a bear?

“Angel!” He heard Crowley gasp behind him, and he pulled him up. He caressed his cheeks with both hands “Jesus, what happened?”

“I.. I fell.” Aziraphale pushed his hands away. “I’m fine.” He continued to walk.

His body definitely didn’t feel fine.

“Aziraphale, just slow down!”

“Why? So you could laugh at me some more?” He felt his voice shaking as he forced his legs to walk faster.

“Sorry! I’m sorry! I really am, okay? Just… Just slow down, Please!”

Aziraphale stopped, but he didn’t look back, he pressed his lips together as he tried to control his anger. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

Crowley stood in front of him and pulled his hand, wrapping it in his soft palms. “I’m sorry. I was being an arsehole. In my defense, I  _am_  an arsehole, but I don’t want to be an arsehole to you.”

Aziraphale looked away, because he didn’t know what to say, and he didn’t trust himself not to cry.

“I will never do anything like that to you again. Okay? I promise.”

“Okay.” He whispered, still not looking at him.

Crowley brought his hand up and kissed one of the bleeding cuts on his palm. “I promise.” He repeated.

Aziraphale let out a small cry as Crowley’s lips touched his palm, and the demon’s eyes glistened before the cuts in his hands disappeared, his blood flowing back into his veins, where it was supposed to be.

“My face, too.” Aziraphale said, looking at him now.

The pain disappeared just like that, and in moments like these he liked being an angel, he could heal himself, of course. But he liked it when Crowley took care of things, too. Took care of  _him_.

Crowley held his hand, gripping tightly, “Now, you close your eyes, and I’ll get us out. Okay?”

“I’m not a child.” He argued.

“I know you’re not.” Crowley laughed, “You’re over six thousand years. But you do have a soft heart.”

Aziraphale sighed, he didn’t close his eyes, but he did finish the whole thing staring at Crowley’s hand, gripping tightly over his that it sometimes hurt.

Adam and Dog were waiting for them at the exit. The boy looked excited to see them; it was as if he had taken the trip into the haunted house himself. “How was it?”

“It was good.” Crowley said. “A bit boring, this one didn’t even flinch.”

Adam looked at their tangled hands and nodded, obviously catching the lie. “Okay, what should we do next?”

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

Adam’s father had to forcibly pull him away from Aziraphale’s arms after what felt like a second, but Crowley said it was ten full minutes. He was already missing him when he closed the door. “What am I gonna do now.” He whimpered.

“You could do me.” Crowley smirked.

Aziraphale’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

“I’m just kidding! I’m kidding.” The demon said quickly, “Damn, don’t get your panties in a twist.”

He sighed “I’m… I’m just going to miss him so much.”

He sat down, pouting, “I read all these parenting books just for five days with him!”

“Well, you did a wonderful job during these five days.” Crowley sat next to him and patted his knee.

“I just… I really liked being a father.” He rested his head against the sofa and stared at the ceiling, thinking about all the plans he had and never got to do.

“Do you want a baby?” Crowley asked.

This was no time for jokes.

He turned to look at him, but he looked serious. “Wh—what?”

“I asked you if you want a baby. There are a lot of unfortunate human babies who lost their parents out there. I could… just snatch us one and we could save it. Give it a good life.”

Aziraphale stood up quickly, staring at Crowley like he was some odd creature he had never seen before. He took a few steps back, then a few steps forward. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Hey, why not? I could teach it all the bad things it needs to survive, and you could teach it all the good things it needs to make the world a better place. Sounds perfect to me.” Crowley shrugged, like he was just suggesting plans for dinner.

“Crowley! We’re talking about a baby here!”

“So?” Crowley stood up, “We can do it, baby! We saved the world, surely we can save a child.”

“This is a commitment!” Aziraphale flailed his hands helplessly, “This is a big deal!”

“I know!” Crowley stepped closer to him, and gripped his shoulders, “I think we can do it.”

“We?” Aziraphale shook his head, struggling to find words, “Crowley! You can’t just decide to have a baby with me! We’d have to do it together. Everything. Together.”

“I thought we  _were_  together.” Crowley let go of him and scoffed, “Forget it. It was a dumb idea.”

“No!” Aziraphale said quickly, “That’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean then?” Crowley almost yelled at him.

He gulped.

“I’m sorry—”

“It’s alright.” Aziraphale said, taking both of Crowley’s hands into his, “I just meant… We haven’t really discussed this.. any of this.”

“So let’s discuss it.” Crowley was almost pleading.

“Okay. Okay.” Aziraphale nodded frantically, “Okay.”

“I love you.” The demon said as he looked weakly at him, “Don’t you love me too?”

Aziraphale’s heart was beating hard, like it was trying to escape from his chest. “Of… of course I do!”

Crowley smiled, “Oh.”

He pulled him into a deep kiss that shook his whole body, he melted in the demon’s embrace and grabbed tightly on his waist.

Crowley pulled away, breathing heavily as he stared longingly at Aziraphale’s eyes. “Let’s have a baby, angel.”

“Okay.” Aziraphale smiled widely, “Okay, let’s save a baby.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment because it would mean a lot to me <3


End file.
